Divergent High
by Divergentismylife
Summary: Hey Guys! I know that there are ALOT of divergent fanfics about them in the modern world but I wanted to make one to see how it goes... Alot of fluff and FourTris:)
1. Intro (really short)

**AN**

**Hey Guys! This is my first FanFic and i know that there are a lot of Divergent high school fan fictions but I wanted to make one because I wanted to tell everyone how i would envision Divergent in the modern world. I am not Veronica Roth.**

* * *

** Tris's POV**

I wake up to Caleb banging on my bedroom door.

"Beatrice, You're going to be late! Get up now!" "Okay Caleb I'm coming!"

I hop out of bed and run into the bathroom to shower. After I'm done I slip back into my room to get dressed. I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt and my favourite black pair of converse. I run down stairs to grab some breakfast and i see Caleb and my Dad staring at me wearing the same shocked expressions

"You're really going to school dressed like that?" They both say. "Yes, why?" "Nothing." They both say. I run outside to my red Lamborghini and hop in to go to school.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter like its really really short! oops.. sorry but I'll have a one up in about an hour.. again sorry for the shortness!**


	2. Those blue eyes

When I get to school, Christina is immediately on top of me shouting about how we haven't seen each other in forever "Chrissy I saw you YESTERDAY! Can you please get off of me?"

" Oh sorry Tris! Here I got you a coffee!" She runs to her car and pulls out a giant coffee from Starbucks.

"Oh. My. God. Is that a pumpkin spice latte?!" my all-time favourite drink from Starbucks. Literally. I once bit Uriah's arm because he tried to take a sip of it one time. Needless to say, he knows not to mess with me and my PSL's anymore. I laugh at the memory "Of course it is!" she says while handing me the coffee "now let's go get our schedules and get to class!"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Once we've gotten our schedules and gotten to our lockers, we compare them

Beatrice Prior Gr 11

Dauntless

1st Period: Math - Mr. Max

2nd Period : Science - Mrs. Matthews

3rd Period : History - Mrs. Tori

4th period : Art - Mrs. Tori

LUNCH

5th period : Music - Mr. Thompson

6th Period : Gym - Coach Amar

We end up having science, art, music, and gym together. I hope that some of my other friends are in my other classes.

The bell rings and I head off to math class while Christina goes to history. When I get there, there is only one other person so far. I grab a seat next to him and look up to introduce myself "Hi I'm Tri-" Then I see his eyes. Oh his eyes! They are a deep blue colour. I feel like I could get lost in his eyes for hours and- TRIS WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU JUST MET HIM! AT LEAST FINISH YOUR SENTENCES! "Sorry I'm Tris and you are?" I ask feeling the colour rise into my cheeks.

"Four" he says.

"Four? Like the number?" I ask

"Yes!" He snaps at me. I am taken aback. Did he really just snap at me over something so small?

He must notice my facial expression because he begins apologizing "Look I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people question my name." he says softly.

"It's alright I understand" I say. Now the entire class is here and all of the girls and I mean ALL OF THEM are staring at Four. He either pretends that they aren't there or he doesn't notice them because he just keeps looking at me. It's almost like he's studying me. I start blushing again. The teacher finally arrives but I can't help and wonder where I've seen those eyes before.


	3. Not a chapter! Just a quick AN :)

**Hey guys! This isn't an update but i just wanted to write a quick authors note!**

**Ok so, I can't believe that some people are actually reading my story! I felt really bad that I hadn't updated but it was around when school was starting when I made this fanfic and then that turned into allegiant coming out and I'm not even kidding I locked myself in my room for a whole week and cried. I hated how Veronica just killed off a bunch of people at once! Anyways, I will probably update at least twice to four (haha) times a week for this! Also this is my first fanfic and I know it might end up sucking ALOT but oh well! I'm just a 14 year old toying with ideas;) I will have another update by tomorrow or wednesday! Thanks guys!**


	4. Fours POV

**Hola muchachos! I was reading some reviews today and they make me so happy! You guys really are awesome! WisteriaAllgood I wish I had a divergent t-shirt! That would be my dream! Anyhoo enjoy this chapter! I'm going to try making them longer for you guys! This is gonna be Four/Tobias's POV from the same day:) also they are the same age! It's easier that way!**

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot line:))

Fours POV

I wake up to some annoying song on the radio at 6:00am and get ready for school.  
I jump in the shower and let the cool water wash over my scars. Marcus hasn't whipped me for a few days so I have a feeling it's going to happen tonight. I hope that none of the girls throw themselves at me. I HATE that! They try flirting with me and some have tried to break into my house at night. I just moved back to Chicago from California yesterday! I wonder if Bea is still the same. God I've missed her. Everyday all I could think about was the day I left her...

**_*FLASHBACK*  
(They are both 11)_**

We were sitting together on her roof side by side. Her leaning on my arm while we look up at the sky. I kept my eyes on her the whole time partly because of my fear of heights but mostly because she is absolutely stunning. No. That's not a good enough word. She's more than stunning. More than beautiful. Ravishing. The way the moonlight reflects in her blue/grey eyes makes me love her even more.

Me and bea have been friends for as long as I can remember but I still haven't told her about Marcus. I don't want him to hurt her like he hurts me. Locking me in closets, hitting me, making me hang off the edge of our balcony (I guess that where I get my fear from) and worst of all, whipping me with his belt. He did it again before I came here. The wounds are still fresh and it hurts to have to move.

"I just can't believe your leaving, Toby." She says with tears beginning to fall. "I'm sorry bea, I have to. I promise you I'll be back for high school." " promise?" She asks. "I promise bea. I'll always come back for you. No matter what. I love you" I say. "I love you too, Toby." This isn't the first time we've said that to each other. I mean we are best friends. Almost inseparable. But I feel something for her. Something I've never felt before and I need to kiss her before I leave. I need a good memory to last me for a few years before I see her again. I lean in, beginning to close the space between us and press my lips to hers. I feel all of the electricity coursing through me as I kiss her. And she begins to kiss me back. Holy crap I'm kissing bea! I hope that she can feel what I feel. I pull away and she looks at me, with her fingertips on her lips. I guess she felt that too. We say goodbye and I tell her "don't forget about me." She tells me that she never will and I run home, hoping Marcus was asleep. He'd kill me if he found out i went to bea's in the middle of the night.

When I get home all of the lights are off. Good. I think, I run quietly upstairs and go to sleep thinking of the kiss.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I get out of the shower and quickly get dressed in some jeans and a black t-shirt, grab my bag and run down stairs for breakfast. I quickly eat and leave the house at 7. I decided to take my Harley to school today. When i get there I see a Lamborghini in the parking lot. I am completely amazed! That car is sick! I park next to it and head to the office to get my schedule. I see two girls leaving when I get there. I don't think they see me. One of them is tall with short brown hair and the other one. She's beautiful. She's short with long blonde hair and eyes like Bea's. A blue\grey colour. I can't help but wonder if it's her. I want to go say hi but what if she doesn't remember me? I decide against it and head into the office where the secretary pulls out my schedule and locker number. I thank her and head to my locker. I quickly check my schedule:

TOBIAS EATON  
GRADE 11  
DAUNTLESS

1st Period: Math - Mr. Max

2nd Period : Science - Mrs. Matthews

3rd Period : Art - Mrs. Tori

4th period : History - Mrs. Tori

LUNCH

5th period : Music - Mr. Thompson

6th Period : Gym - Coach Amar

I grab my books and head off to math. I'm the first one there so I sit in the middle of the room and think of bea for a while. Then someone else comes in the room. She looks around and sits next to me. "Hi I'm Tri-" she looks at me and just stares. After a moment she continues "Sorry I'm Tris and you are?" She asks and begins blushing. She's so cute when she blushes. And Tris. I like it. It suits her better than Bea. If she is Bea I mean. "I'm four." I say. I don't know why but I feel nervous around her.

"Four? Like the number?" She asks. "Yes!" I don't know why I just snapped at her. Her facial expression changes completely and I feel bad. I start to mumble some type of apology to her and she tells me that it's okay.

By now, the rest of the class is here and all of the girls are staring at me. I pretend not to notice and keep looking at Tris. All of the guys are looking at her. I guess they all like her. I mean what's not to like? She beautiful. Like the bea that I remember. She notices me looking at her and starts blushing again. Then the teacher comes in to start the lesson.


End file.
